


Your Ashes and my Tears

by cheweybaclava



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheweybaclava/pseuds/cheweybaclava
Summary: A Hale House Fire storyFrom Derek's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> A poem of the Hale House fire
> 
> I don't really know what this is   
> Just something I wrote ages ago

At first it was quiet, you’d think I was alone. No whisper or mumble, in the hollow of my home.  
At first all you smelt, was the forest and the pine. The musk and the heat, sweat that ran down my spine.  
At first it was dark, an endless tunnel of black. It confused my vision, blue eyes going slack.   
At first it was peaceful, so good and so pure. But in only a few minutes, they called at Heaven’s door.

Because then there were screams, frightening cries. Calling with a plea, begging for their lives.  
Then there were smells, of smouldering wood. Burning through my nose, I’d have helped if I could.  
Then there were sparks, a flame dancing high. Taunting and dangerous, you were the devil in disguise.  
Then there was panic, desperate to leave. All were held back, and not one was freed.   
They asked for my help, I heard it from outside. I just wish I could’ve passed, the ash that divides.  
That was my family, burning in my home. I said to all of them, don’t leave me alone.  
I fell for your tricks, your kisses and your lies. I beg for forgiveness, if they watch from the skies.  
I know she’s not here, that she’s someplace far. But I look up at night, and see her smile with the stars.  
Those were your ashes, and these are my tears.   
Today, it’s clear that loneliness,  
Is my greatest fear

**Author's Note:**

> ....................  
>  Yah or nah?  
> Idk  
> The comment box is always open! Kudos welcome too ;))))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come and tumble with me fren](http://rogue-wizard.tumblr.com)


End file.
